cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight's Son
Overview }} He is a task force contact. __toc__ Introductions Information Mender of the Ouroboros Twilight's Son is the last of his race. The Kheldians have been wiped out and used as a source of energy to power the ships of a deadly alien force in the far distant future. Twilight's Son looks upon our time like it is a thing of make believe. Though distant and somewhat removed from humanity, he is filled with an overwhelming hope that anything is possible. He looks out upon this world and can see no other outcome but success. Initial Contact Hero Hello, . I knew the time was right for you to seek me out. We have much work to do if we are to save this plane of existance. It is only with your help that we have a chance of setting things right, in this time and others. Steel yourself, hero, as what is to come will test every bit of your strength and resolve. For this task, you will be required to travel into the recent past and restore the natural order of the Chronoverse. You quest is to stop the Circle of Thorns from opening a portal to the netherworld and bringing their demonic masters here to Earth. If not, all is lost. You must seek out three indiviuduals who serve as the 'cosmic key', and keep them out of the Circle's evil hands. If they succeed...well, I can't bring myself to think of it... Villain Your assistance is welcome, but unneeded. Thank you. Perhaps you should speak with Mender Tesseract. I believe she has something more, how do you say, 'up your street.' Task Force See Twilight's Son Task Force Spoilers ... While time traveling into the past, you visit Atlas Park and in a trashcan you find a hand written letter addressed to Character... Once again, it is rewarding to know that you are reading this antiquated form of communication. Have you rescued Candy's twin sister yet? Not to worry, you will find Candy, Jimmy and even Cyrus very soon. But the busy work of Twilight's Son holds no interest for me. I write to you because I believe that you have the ability to see beyond the smoke and mirrors placed around you. Silos talks of a coming conflict, but with whom? Has he told you or is he protecting his precious causality curve? I would like you to believe that Mender Silos is sending you back in time to change events in his favor, no one else's, but, that is something you may have to learn for yourself. Think on this, who benefits from these 'mends' that you do? Is it the people who are deemed unworthy to know the truth of what will happen to their race or is it someone else? Before I go, I wish to reveal to you an ugly truth regarding Twilight's Son. He is, in fact, the last of his race, but that is because he sold the rest of his kind into slavery. Whether for his own gain or to escape their wrath, I do not know. Unfortunately for him, when the slave masters burned through the Kheldians, they came after him once more and he fled into the past. Perhaps he made yet another bargain with the masters, trading all the Kheldians of the past for his own survival. Again, be cautious of those you speak to about this; the Menders are aware of my existence, but not my time or location and they would not take kindly to you associating with me. All I ask of you now is to do your duty, pursue the truth and look for more of my letters. Travel well.}}